


Beauty and the Beast

by socks_thigh_high



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bestiality, F/M, Infidelity, Knotting, Other, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socks_thigh_high/pseuds/socks_thigh_high
Summary: Genevieve and Jared have just started dating, and she really likes Jared, but she's also a little bit in love with his dog, Jensen, who was kind of the reason they got together in the first place, which she likes to tease Jared about. And it's all very innocent until Jared goes away on a trip, leaving Genevieve to dogsit, Jensen decides to lick Genevieve's nipples and things escalate from there. Can Genevieve let her boyfriend's dog fuck her? And can she keep Jared from finding out about it all?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Orignally posted [here](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/6017.html?thread=1965185#t1965185) for Round 3 of the [ SPN Masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Please heed the tags and summary. This is **bestiality** fic. Don't like, don't read.

Genevieve raised her arms over her head, arching her back as she stretched herself out, with a soft moan as the cotton of her t-shirt very lightly dragged over her nipples. She was sitting on her new boyfriend’s couch in nothing but her t-shirt and her panties. But Jared wasn’t home. He’d gone away for a long weekend with his friends and Genevieve had kind of offered to dog-sit before Jared had even got to the asking her part. She _loved_ Jared’s dog. Even liked to tease Jared that that was the best part about being with him. 

Jensen was _the_ most beautiful German Sheppard/Husky mix, with the most striking green eyes. And he was actually the reason Genevieve and Jared had met in the first place. Jensen had tugged his lead right out of Jared’s hand to go chasing a butterfly, Jared had said, and he had toppled Genevieve right over. Pinned her to the ground. Jared had been profusely apologetic as he came over to _rescue_ her, voice all authoritative when he said, “Jensen. Off.”

Genevieve had laughed it off telling him that that was the most unique way she’d ever been hit on, Jared letting his dog do all the dirty work. And Jared had looked all kinds of adorable when he blushed, and they had exchanged numbers, all the while Jensen had been rubbing himself up against Genevieve’s legs and nosing at her hands. She’d scritched and scratched wherever she could reach seeing as he wouldn’t stay still. Jensen was definitely instrumental in getting them together. 

He was currently sitting at her feet, keeping them warm. She brought her arms down to wrap around him in a hug, rubbing her nose against the top of his head, “Who’s my good boy?” and she giggled a little when he licked at her arm. She kissed his head before sitting back up, scratching behind his ear, and letting her fingers dip in down his neck before she resettled. Pulled one of her legs up onto the couch, bent at the knee, her ankle tucked under her opposite thigh as she refocused on the tv screen. 

It wasn’t before too long that Jensen got up and turned around with a half jump, his front paws landing in her lap and his tongue came darting out and flicked right across her already peaked nipple through her tee. Jared’s AC was a little higher than a regular person would have it, she swore that boy had to have lava running through his veins. He was super lucky that he looked the way he did, add in a sheen of sweat and well it was no wonder they’d had sex more times than they’d gone on actual dates. 

Genevieve’s brain kind of froze for a second, and it wasn’t until the third of fourth lick that she knocked Jensen back, laughing and shaking her head as she chastised him, “Jensen! Silly boy.” 

And she ruffled up his ears, but apparently he took that as encouragement. She batted him away another two times before conceding to the ridiculousness and just let him have at it. She figured he’d stop when he got bored. And she let her attention drift back to the tv again. And she maybe managed to focus on the characters for a good ten minutes. A blush started to climb her cheeks as she became aware of the low thrum of arousal coursing through her. _Fuck_. She was letting a dog lick her breasts. 

“Jensen,” she said firmly but she didn’t know what to say after that. She should stop this. She was going to stop this. _But it feels_ so _good_. 

God if Jared were to walk in. But he wasn’t going to be walking in. Not any time soon. And it’s not like he’d ever find out. She bit down into the tip of her finger and then pushed her hands back through her hair. Dipping her head to the side she looked down into Jensen’s face, “You really like doing that, don’t you, Boy?”

And she paused like maybe she might actually get an answer out of him, god knows why, _screw it_. If she was going to let him do this anyway, might as well make the most out of it. She pulled her t-shirt up and out of the way, let the material sit above her breasts and she gasped as his tongue lapped at her bare nipple for the first time. And then Jensen really went to town. Fuck it was better than any human tongue, with that slightly, _deliciously_ , rough drag.

“Jensen,” she breathed, placing her hand on his head, thumb and forefinger curving round his ear. 

She hadn’t even realised she’d closed her eyes until she was opening them back up, when his tongue swept down and around under the swell of her breast. She watched intently as he slid back down onto all fours, a giggle escaping her when Jensen licked into her navel. He nudged between her legs with his muzzle, teeth tugging at the embarrassingly wet material of her panties. He tugged and tugged until they tore which brought on a whole new flood of wetness and she cried out when Jensen’s tongue scored his prize. 

“ _Fuck_ , Jensen,” she moaned, her breath hitching, as she quivered, “Fuck,” his tongue getting right up inside her, chasing the juice that kept flowing, “Good boy….goooo-oood boy,” and when his tongue flicked out and over her clit, she whimpered. Practically mewling when he repeated the action, as if he _knew_ and Genevieve came harder than she ever had in her life. 

Tremors continuing to roll through her veins as Jensen licked her clean. When she could she bent forward rubbing and scratching him all over, and she kissed the top of his snout, “ _Such_ a good boy,” and she moaned as he gave a parting sweep of his tongue to her nipple before scampering off to the kitchen. 

_Fuck_.

She really needed to experience that again. And she was glad that it had happened on the first night. Meant there were three more nights. Three chances to get a repeat performance. And Jensen made every single one.

The closer it got to Monday the more she felt a pang of disappoint that that would be it. Because she had made a promise with herself that as soon as Jared got back she’d push the whole damn thing out of her mind and never think of it again. This thing. It was _so_ wrong. _Bestiality_. The little voice inside her head supplied. But it wasn’t _that_. Not really. It was just….you know. It wasn’t like she’d forced him into doing it. Jensen had done it all by himself. If anything he had taken advantage of her. 

And Genevieve really needed to stop trying to rationalise the whole thing. Arguing with herself in her head. Who was she really trying to convince? Fuck, it wasn’t like she was ever going to share this out loud with anyone ever. 

But when she got the call from Jared saying that his flight had been cancelled and he wouldn’t be back for another day, a zing had rung through her from her core, even as she’d given Jared words of disappointment at not getting to see him the next day. She had one more night to get another mind blowing orgasm before her boyfriend came home. She couldn’t wait.

When Jared did arrive at his own door, Genevieve had been snuggled up on the couch with Jensen. Fully clothed and with the snuggling. Everything was totally kosher for Jared’s return. She’d even scrubbed the couch with stain remover that she’d had to go buy that morning. Jensen had beat her to the door, and started barking. It was his happy bark. He knew his master was home. But he backed up enough to allow Genevieve to open the door for Jared. 

Before she could even say so much as hey Jared had her up in his arms and pressed back against the door, a small shriek leaving her, as he practically devoured her mouth with one of their more sloppy kisses, and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, arms grabbing fast onto his shoulders, before he let go to squeeze her breasts in both his hands, “Fuck, Jared.”

When he started biting along her collar bone she looked down over his shoulder to his bags at his feet and then to Jensen who was staring right at her, head lopsided, tongue hanging out and his tail bouncing wildly. _Fuck_. That tongue. She shivered just thinking about all the places it had been and she blushed. 

“God I missed you,” Jared rumbled against her ear before putting her back down onto her feet, and right then more than ever it felt like such a long way down.

Genevieve’s laugh was a little shaky and she bit her lip, but she smiled and injected all the sincerity she possessed into saying, “Missed you too.”

Jared swiped his bags along the floor and out of the way with his foot and got the door closed, and he immediately crowded back into her space. Didn’t need to be a genius to read his intentions, “You don’t want dinner?” she asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

“After. Want you. _Now_.”

“Have me,” she said lowering her voice and she pushed her sweats down to the floor, let him pick her back up and fuck her hard against the wall. No protection. They were both clean. And she was on the pill. And if she had to think about a certain tongue to get her there, even if it lacked the intensity her boyfriend’s dog had given her, well Jared didn’t need to know. 

That night when she was back in her own apartment in her own bed, she couldn’t sleep. She and Jensen had kind of gotten into a routine. And okay maybe she was horny as fuck and there was only one thing that was going to get her off the way she wanted and he was at Jared’s house. She kept playing with her nipples, tugging and rolling them and then she’d stroke her pussy, curve her fingers into herself and bring her slick soaked fingers back to her nipples, tease herself some more. 

She didn’t know how but she was going to have to get herself some more alone time with Jensen. 

Two weeks went past and she still hadn’t managed to get what she wanted. What she _needed_. And it had been ten days since she’d had an orgasm she didn’t have to fake. She’d gotten some very brief relief the other morning at breakfast when she’d gone down to Jared’s kitchen wearing nothing but one of Jared’s t-shirts. She hadn’t bothered to pull her panties on and Jensen had licked her under the table, right up until Jared had joined them. She hadn’t gotten off. But fuck it had felt _so_ good. 

The following Friday Genevieve and Jared had been out at a party with some of Jared’s old friends. And Jared had had a blast. Said he really wanted to stay in touch more often, and that he’d been thinking about maybe having a poker night, just the guys. But _this_ , their relationship, was still new and he didn’t want to take any time away from her. It took every ounce of strength she had not to smirk.

Genevieve told him not to be ridiculous, and that of course he should have a poker night. Thursday night she’d take Jensen to her place and he could stay the night with her so Jared didn’t have to worry about him while his friends were over. Then she’d bring him home on Friday. Date night. Sleep over. And Jared played some pickup game with the guys from his work on Saturday morning, didn’t get back until the afternoon. And she’d get to spend some more time with Jensen. 

She maybe felt a twang of guilt that Jared liked that she wanted to spend time with Jensen. She guessed that couldn’t be helped.

Getting to have regular weekly _sessions_ with Jensen had vastly improved Genevieve’s sex life, she didn’t know if it was the guilt or the fact that Jensen’s tongue just loosened her up, but sex with Jared had been good again. She’d made a conscious decision to stop wearing panties, especially when she knew she was going to be in Jensen’s company, and she hadn’t worn pants in just over a month. She’d never really been one for skirts before. But she was very much a fan now. Loved when Jensen would sneak in some licks whenever she stood still long enough, and when Jared’s attentions were elsewhere. 

If Jensen had been affectionate with her before he was definitely piling it on now.

Genevieve would have worried but all the attention Jensen lavished on her only seemed to make Jared happier. Jared mistaking her fear of being caught to concern of it maybe being too much. He was always quick to reassure her that Jensen’s affection was a good thing. If he only knew just how true that was. 

Her heart had never thundered so hard as it did in what she referred to in her head as _the incident_ when Jensen had jumped up on her in front of Jared, to lick at her chest. But Jared’s reaction had been pretty much like her initial one and he’d laughed before shoving him off. Only that time Jensen hadn’t jumped up again. _Thank fuck_. The last thing she needed was for Jared to find out. 

And things were about to get so much better. Jared’s mom was coming for a visit. Would be staying with Jared for a week. And she was allergic to dogs. Jensen was going to have to stay with Genevieve while she was there. And better still, he would actually be staying with Genevieve for two weeks, because Jared needed him out the week before so that any lingering trace of dog would be at its minimal. His mom had complained the last time she visited and he loved her, but he didn’t want to hear it. So he wasn’t taking any chances. 

He didn’t like being such an imposition on his girlfriend though. But Genevieve just kept reassuring him that it was all fine. More than. _You know I love spending time with Jensen, Doofus_. 

Yeah. She’d said it. 

Another thing she was keeping from Jared was the fact that she was taking the two weeks as vacation time from her work so she could maximise their _play_. 

That first night when Jared had left Jensen with Genevieve, things had gotten a little emotional as Jared had said goodbye and good night, and both Genevieve and Jensen had given Jared kisses before he got out the door. 

They stood there for a moment, woman and dog, staring at one another until Jensen licked her hand, “Come on, Boy, let’s go watch some tv.”

By their third day, and after her morning shower, Genevieve didn’t even bother wrapping a towel around herself, didn’t have any plans that involved putting on clothes for either. She just lay down on top of her bed to dry au natural. 

A smile tugged up at the corners of her mouth as Jensen jumped up on the bed and settled down on top of her, paws bracketing her, and his head in prime position for teasing her tits with his nice big tongue. He set a lazy pace, and she petted and scritched and massaged her fingers through his beautifully soft and fluffy coat. The only noise her contented sighs and uninhibited moans and sucked in breaths and the obscenely wet laps of Jensen’s tongue over her sensitized flesh.

Genevieve cried out in pleasure-pain when he just kept going right on through and beyond the point where it was _just_ too much. But she was completely at his mercy and not just because he was so much bigger and stronger than she was. Her head snapped from side to side and her back bowed as she writhed beneath him, “Please, _please_ , please,” her whimpered plea. And she quietly sobbed when he finally got up off of her, but he didn’t stray far. Her hand resting on the top of his head, and she stroked gently, the way he leaned in to her touching soothed her, “My good boy.”

She ended up nodding off, and somewhere between that nap and the next Jensen had given her two orgasms and the next time she roused more fully into consciousness she was sprawled out on her couch and when she turned her head that’s when she saw. And up until that point Genevieve had never even considered the possibility that Jensen might feel _sexually_ about their play times too. But there was no mistaking the peek of red as Jensen licked his own partially unsheathed doggy dick. 

Genevieve gasped and Jensen looked right at her but he didn’t stop what he was doing. Made her pussy ache. Her heart rate picking up a few beats as she really thought about it. Unable to take her eyes off of him. Her beautiful boy. She quivered. Could she really let him fuck her? 

There were lines somewhere. Lines that she ought not to cross. She was still holding very flimsily onto the notion that she hadn’t really crossed them. But deep down she knew she had. If she was to take any moral high ground then she would have to stop. Cut herself off completely. But she didn’t know if she could do it. Not now that she’d known his touch. His tongue. What it could do to and for her. 

Her pussy muscles tensed again and she cupped herself. She was still sopping wet. Sometimes Jensen left her that way. She supposed sometimes he just lost interest or maybe didn’t feel like _cleaning up_. But Genevieve liked that just as much, if not maybe just a little bit more. Made her feel the good kind of dirty. She slid two fingers inside. 

She could feel sleep tugging at the edges of their little bubble of paradise, and when her eyes had swept over her clock, well, she’d nearly jumped clean out of her skin. Jared was going to be coming over for dinner after his work. To see his boy. And to see her. There were still two hours, but that was still cutting it a little finely. She leapt up and into action. Tidying things up and giving her couch a good scrub, and she took her second shower of the day, and perhaps the quickest shower she had ever taken in her life. Threw on what she would have worn to work and made the executive decision to just whip up some sort of pasta. Jared wasn’t dating her for her cooking skills.

Jensen watched them fuck. That wasn’t exactly new. Jensen had seen them fuck plenty of times. The first time he’d ever walked in on them Jared had went to move. But Genevieve had stopped him.

“Jay. Where are you going?”

“Don’t you want him out?” apparently Jared’s previous girlfriends, and hook-ups, whatever, had all been squicked by Jensen _seeing_. 

“What, are you gonna lock him up _every_ time we have sex? He’s a dog. He doesn’t know what we’re doing.”

Genevieve wasn’t so certain on that last part anymore. But it was Jensen’s house too and he should be free to roam it. Wasn’t like his watching hurt anyone. But now, maybe it gave her a little pang of guilt. Jensen had been giving her so much pleasure over the last couple of months. Maybe it was time to give back. Made her come just that little bit harder on Jared’s cock just thinking about it and she’d had to bite her lip to stop the dog’s name from falling from her lips.

The following day Genevieve awakened to the feeling of her clit being teased by fingers that knew their way around. Jared was pressed right up against her back and then his hand was pulling up her thigh so that he could slip his dick into her, the squelch even louder in the quiet of the morning, her pussy still wet from the night before. Apparently Jared wanted to get in a quick fuck before he left for his work. And it was quick and hard and so fucking dirty, Jared’s come mingling with the remnants of his previous emission. The only thing she’d been able to think about was how much she needed to pee, but she managed to hold it in and she waited until he was gone before getting herself into the bathroom.

The relief was quite intense, her sigh bordering on a moan. But she didn’t want to clean up the mess Jared had left her in. So she didn’t. She got up and headed into her living room. Jensen was in her kitchen, she could hear him at his water bowl. She cleared off her coffee table, it was solid oak. Not all that high but not too low, and she guessed she was about to find out if it was _just right_. She lowered herself down on top of it on all fours. Feet hanging off the edge. Ass in the air and come soaking down her thighs as she waited, hoping that Jensen would take his present. 

A shiver ran right along her spine as she heard the clip of his nails across the kitchen floor and then the soft thump as he padded over the carpet. His wet nose poking against her ass, tongue warm on her inner thigh and then nothing. Genevieve turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, inspecting this new presentation, and he looked expectant? Like maybe he was waiting. Or maybe she was just imagining things, but she gave him some encouragement anyway, “It’s okay, boy. C’mon, Jensen,” and she wiggled her hips a little, “You can take it. It’s what you want isn’t it, Jensen?”

He took a step forward and licked a stripe right over her pussy and her breath caught, “ _Please_ ,” she pleaded, probably uselessly, but it seemed to do the trick as he jumped up, paws landing on her back. And he scrabbled forward, scraping along her flesh, hips in a frenzy and Genevieve held her breath, his dick poking into her thighs, sliding along the crack of her ass, until finally, _finally_ , he slid right in. Genevieve whimpered. _Fuck_. He was huge. And his thrusts were relentless. 

“Fuck. Oh fuck.”

Why had she waited so long to let him do this? Noise stuttering out past her lips when something at the base of his dick started to expand, delaying the slap of his balls against her. And when it started to tug just inside her entrance, she convulsed as the pleasure rolled through her and she buried her face in her arm, and it tugged at that spot again, and again, and again, and again her orgasm ripping right through her every fibre and setting it alight making her see stars. And she maybe might have blacked out for a moment or two. 

The next time she was aware Jensen was still pounding her within an inch of her life and the thing that made her twitch on every pass was still growing. The word _knot_ floating up from the depths of the foggy haze in her brain somehow. Her eyes widened as her jaw fell slack. He was going to knot her. 

“Please, Jensen.” 

She wanted to feel it. Wanted to know it. Wanted to be his. _His bitch_.

“Yes,” she cried when he locked in, his hot doggy come filling her up just how she needed to be. And she let out a little happy hum when she felt his tongue on her back. A lick that said _mine_. And she was Jensen’s.

Genevieve lost track of how long they stayed joined together, and hell she’d only had a very rough guestimate to begin with. Her muscles started to get tired. But she didn’t have the strength in her to move or to try and encourage Jensen to move. She’d tried an hour, two? Or maybe it was only forty-five minutes ago, she had no clue, and he’d ended up turning back around, emptied another load into her. But there was a kind of serenity in feeling so full. 

When he did pull out she winced a little, the come almost gushing out of her used hole, and she collapsed flat down onto the table. Her legs too shaky to be of any help. And she just lay there, unmoving for a good few minutes, uncaring about the come puddle. When she did feel ready to move, she still didn’t quite trust her legs to support her so she rolled off and onto the floor, crawling to her bathroom. 

She had to lean against the shower wall, just let the water beat down against her, and a warm lazy smile graced her lips when Jensen came in beside her. She’d left the door open. And he happily lapped at the bubbly lather as she washed herself. 

After they were both clean and fed Genevieve got dressed. She really needed to take him his walk, “Come on, Boy,” she said, it didn’t take much more than her picking up the lead for him to come to her and he let her put it on him without a fuss. It felt good to be out in the fresh air and she was happy to let him choose their path. And she somehow wasn’t in the least bit surprised when they ended up outside Jared’s office building at lunch time. 

“I swear,” she said with a laugh and she shook her head, Jared on the other hand looked very pleasantly surprised when his eyes clapped on them as he walked out the glass doors. 

“Gen, what are you doing here?” 

“Well, _someone_ didn’t get to give you a proper goodbye this morning and with those big heartbreaking puppy eyes? I had to promise to come get him on my lunch so we could come see you.” 

“Is that so?” Jared said with a grin before crouching down and taking hold of Jensen’s muzzle, “Is that right, Boy? Huh? You missed me?” and he ruffled up Jensen’s fur affectionately, “No one _else_ missed me?”

“You have some other pet I don’t know about?”

He pinched her side and they both laughed, “I’m here aren’t I?” she said, arch to her eyebrow.

Jared kissed her, “Mmhmm. You just can’t say no to him can you.”

She flushed a little when Jared turned his head down to look at Jensen again, and _fuck_ , she really hoped he didn’t notice, “Please. Do you know anyone who could say no to that face? Are we lunching or not?”

Jared took Jensen’s lead from her hand and put his other arm around her middle, “I could lunch.”

“ _You_ could have several.”

“Hey!” 

“Come on. We have limited time here.”

“Okay, Babe,” he smiled, kissing the top of her head. 

They ended up getting something from one of the vendors round about, and sat in the park. Neither of them wanted to go anywhere they couldn’t take Jensen inside. Jared had let Jensen off his lead for a bit and it was nice to just watch him frolic as they ate. Jared had been concerned about her making it home and back to her work on time, but she fed him a line about telling them she had to go see her _lady doctor_. And thankfully Jared bought it. She was going to have to be more careful with what time she took Jensen out.

She shook her head as soon as they were out of sight, “Crazy, Mutt,” but she couldn’t say it with anything other than love, “Do you want us to get caught?” 

Jensen just gave her a short bark and then tipped his head to the side. 

“What am I going to do with you?”

What wasn’t she going to do with him?

She sighed and took him back home.

Over the next few days Genevieve took Jensen out for his walks first thing in the morning, and then for one in the evening with Jared. Their days were filled with food and sex and naps and tv and bathing. There was also _all_ the cleaning she had to do. Her living room had never been so clean. Wouldn’t do to leave it smelling of pussy and dog come.

Their weekend was kind of a wash though because Genevieve had had to spend the majority of it helping Jared get things ready for his mother’s arrival. And she was thankful that they’d both agreed that it was too soon for Genevieve to meet her. She so wasn’t ready for that. And what do you say to the mother of the guy whose dog you’re fucking? 

_Ye-ah_.

So when Monday rolled around Genevieve wanted to take Jensen somewhere a little more special for his walk to celebrate their first day that was completely their own. She packed them a picnic and all the possible essentials and loaded Jensen into her car to take him out to her favourite hiking trail. It’d be pretty much just them and nature. There wouldn’t be too many people out for an intermediate trek on a work day. Not that it really mattered. But she was glad when she didn’t see any other cars about when she pulled in to park.

She hadn’t bothered bringing his lead either, she wanted Jensen to be free to roam as he wished. And he’d made a mad dash as soon as she let him out of the car but he’d circled back to her. _Making sure_ she was going to follow. A sappy sort of smile settling on her lips and she rubbed his head.

There was this one kind of ginormous boulder that was a little ways off the beaten path in a clearing amongst the trees, it had been levelled off, or worn down and it was good for sitting on. It was where she wanted to stop to eat. Setting the blanket she’d brought upon it so she could sit more comfortably. After they’d eaten Genevieve had laid down on her back. She’d gotten so used to napping after food. 

The sun felt good on her skin and it wasn’t long before she wanted to feel more. She sat back up and pulled her shirt up and off, her nipples peaking as soon as the air hit them. They’d been a lot more sensitive since she started this thing with Jensen. She watched him for a moment before lying down again and she closed her eyes. Her legs kind of hung off around the side, though her feet didn’t touch the ground. 

She didn’t even open her eyes when Jensen’s paws landed on her thighs, her hands automatically going to pet him, “What do you want, huh?” and she felt the pressure change as he pushed down to push off, and then he was nuzzling at the fastenings on her denim short shorts, “Jensen!” and there was a nervous edge to her giggling as she shoved him, “We can’t do that here!”

They couldn’t. Anyone could just happen upon them. Not that they were out on the direct public path. But she couldn’t be the only one who knew about this spot. And just because there hadn’t been anyone around when they got there. Didn’t mean no one else had shown up. She could have sworn she had heard voices off in the distance somewhere. 

But Jensen was tugging at her shorts again, and she didn’t want him to destroy them. She kind of needed them for getting back to the car. 

She sighed, “Okay. Okay. You win. Just let me–” and he did, he stopped and allowed her to pop the buttons and shimmy them down her legs. A flush creeping up over her exposed flesh. And she was exposed. For all the world to see if they just so happened to stop by. She quivered. She felt kind of ridiculous with her hiking boots still on and her shorts around her ankles. With a considerable amount of effort and a little assistance from Jensen she managed to work one boot out of the leg hole, so that she could spread her legs. She was wet already and getting wetter and Jensen didn’t waste too much time in licking her before he was hopping up to fuck her open. It was the first time they had done it face to face. 

Made it dirtier somehow. Staring into his eyes. Made it more _real_. He was her lover. Her _Stud_. And it felt really fucking amazing to have him work her nipples over while he was pounding her pussy so relentlessly. And the hell if she could keep quiet. She never could. Not with Jensen.

Somehow they managed to make it through the whole knotting process without being seen. And fuck she could have been arrested if they’d been caught. A thought that had sent an extra thrill through her when they were mid-fuck but that freaked her the fuck out when she was waiting for Jensen’s knot to deflate enough to slip out. She definitely wasn’t going to risk that again. So she took him other places, more populated places for walks the rest of the week. Saved their fucking for when they were behind closed doors. 

Saturday was their last full day together before Jared’s mom was leaving, so she made the most out of it. Though mostly they just snuggled on the couch, Jensen licking her when he felt like it and he had fucked her around about the time she’d started to contemplate sleep. And she’d fallen asleep right there on her coffee table after Jensen had stopped bucking his hips. 

Sunday night when Jared came over to pick Jensen up. Jensen didn’t want to leave. Kept crying when Jared tried to direct him towards the door. And the big dog _hid_ behind Genevieve, nosing at her thighs. 

“Jensen!” Genevieve laughed, hoping that her nerves didn’t register with Jared, “Come on, Boy, it’s time to go home with your Daddy.” And she scrunched her nose a little at referring to Jared like that, though _Master_ sounded just as stupid in her head. 

Jared didn’t comment on it though, just gave her one of those smiles that he had, “Seems someone’s gotten a little attached. Huh, Jensen? You have a good time with Gen? She treat you right?” and he sighed, “I think my dog has fallen in love with you.”

Genevieve almost choked as she scoffed, and she cleared her throat, somehow making herself laugh, “Jared. Just stay the night. We can both take him back to your place tomorrow okay?” 

Jared smiled and he kissed her on the forehead, “Thanks, Gen. You have the best ideas.”

The problem with that then came that Jensen didn’t want Genevieve to leave Jared’s. But that was kind of easier to work around. Well technically. Thing was, Genevieve didn’t really want to leave him either, and she found that she was becoming increasingly restless at her work. Having to wear dress pants again and underwear. And dealing with people and problems that she didn’t really care about. The only thing she wanted was to be with Jensen. Thursday nights and Saturday mornings just weren’t enough anymore. 

Maybe that’s why she got a little reckless. Let Jensen mount her on the closer side of lunch than she normally would have on a Saturday. But then again it’s not as if she could have ever anticipated Jared coming home early from his game. 

***

Jared had really been finding it hard to concentrate properly on what it was he was supposed to be doing. And he kept on missing passes and throwing away easy points. So he’d ended up having to just apologise and excuse himself from the game. Genevieve had been behaving really weirdly of late. She was all over him during sex, but then completely emotionally distant whenever they weren’t. But then she’d bring him home pastries and cuddle on the couch. Jensen at their feet or across their laps. 

And he really didn’t want to. But he was starting to think that maybe she was cheating on him. He’d just never expected that it would be with his dog. 

“Hey, Gen, can we–” and the word _talk_ had died on his tongue when he got to his living room door. 

Genevieve was bent over the arm of the couch, naked, and Jensen was up on her rutting into her at a frantic pace. _Animalistic_. Just like the noises that were coming out of her. And then she looked at him. Right in the eye. Hers were blown. Almost no iris to be seen, “Ja-ay,” all she managed to say on a stolen huff of breath.

His girlfriend was being fucked by his dog. 

_Huh_.

Who knew that would get him so fucking hard?

Jared didn’t know what to do. Didn’t know what to say either. And Genevieve wasn’t saying anything. Wasn’t even trying to stop it, she was too far gone he supposed, “Fucking _filthy_ little slut,“ the words just spilling out before he even really thought about them, “Look at you taking that big doggie dick.”

 _Fuck_.

And he wondered how long she had been taking it. It definitely wasn’t the first time. And he wasn’t so sure about making it the last. Their eyes were still locked. Hers had taken on a note of pleading beneath the lust, want, abandon. She was begging him. But not for forgiveness. She didn’t want him to make them stop. 

He didn’t want to make them stop. He pressed his hand down into his cock over his jeans when she started to quake as her orgasm swept through her and Jensen seemed to be getting off too, his movements even jerkier. That’s when Jared finally moved into the room, and he clapped Jensen on the back, his mouth running away from him again, “Good boy, fill that dirty bitch up with your seed,” and he placed his hand on Genevieve’s head, ran his fingers back through her hair, “You like being his dirty little bitch don’t you?” 

Genevieve whimpered, but he saw her nod, and she cried out when Jensen pulled out. A whole load, perhaps even more than one load, of doggie come dripped right down and onto the floor from her slightly gaping pussy. Jared pushed his fingers in and let them curve easily slip sliding over her g-spot and her whole body went into spasm, “Jaa-aay.”

“Shhh,” he whispered, cupping her hip with his other hand and he said softly, “Bitches don’t need to talk.”

And he unzipped his jeans, pulled out his cock, using Jensen’s come to slick himself up before slamming all the way right into her in one go. Jensen’s dick had opened her up rather nicely, but not too much, her muscles still squeezing him just right. Jared kept his movements tight and controlled, his fingers soft as he brushed them through her hair and she stayed quiet, only half broken moans and sobs leaving her lips, “Good girl.”

***

They did talk. They had a lot of talks. Jared had allowed Genevieve to take her time and get herself cleaned up and once she was dressed again they sat on the bed together. Jared had wanted them to sit somewhere comfortable. Somewhere she wouldn’t feel threatened or like she was being interrogated. So the kitchen was definitely out. He didn’t want a table between them. And well the living room? _The scene of the crime_. He wanted neutral ground. Though once they were there, Genevieve with her hands in her lap, where she kept her gaze, her legs held tight together and crossed at her ankles, he wondered if she and Jensen had gotten up to anything in his room too.

It was the first thing he asked her and she shook her head vehemently, “No. No of course not. Not in…not in here.”

Because it was _his_ room. 

And she swore under her breath, dropping her gaze back down to her lap, obviously feeling stupid because it was Jared’s house. Jared didn’t want her to feel that way though. He put his hand on top of hers, and he spoke softly, “Hey, it’s okay, Gen.”

“God. How can you say that? How can you be–” and she shrugged, shaking her head, still unable to look at him. 

“Don’t forget what I just did when I saw you two.”

“But that’s not–”

“It’s the same to me,” and it was, he hadn’t been revolted when he caught them, and he still wasn’t. He wanted to make it okay. Make them okay. 

“I don’t want you to treat me differently,” the words bubbling out of her in a flurry, tinged with fear, and she whispered, “I’m still me.”

“Hey,” and he lifted his arm to put it around her and he kissed the side of her face, “Hey, _look_ at me,” and he waited until she did, “I know that. I know who you are. And I don’t ever want you to do something you don’t want. But this isn’t really about what you want though is it?” 

Her gaze dropped and he lifted her chin back up gently with his fingers, “This is about what you need. And I know you’ve been hurting lately. Don’t tell me you haven’t. Because I’ve seen you Gen. I _know_ you. And you’ve not been you.”

“How can you know that? I don’t even know who I am anymore.”

“But you know who you want to be, don’t you?”

Genevieve worried her lip between her teeth.

“You don’t have to hide it from me anymore.”

She’d burst into tears at that and he’d pulled her up into his lap, held onto her tight and stroked her hair, her back, her thigh. Whispering words of comfort against her ear as she let it all out. Cried herself to sleep, and Jared had tucked her in under the covers. 

When she resurfaced at dinner time, Jared had ordered them some Chinese and they just ate and watched tv. Genevieve staying snuggled up to his side. And she didn’t comment on the lack of Jensen. Jared had closed him in the kitchen, left the back door open for him so he could go in and out of the garden as he wished. But he figured Genevieve could use a little bit of space while her emotions were so all over the place. 

They’d talked more and at length on Sunday. And Genevieve had told him a little bit more of what she and Jensen had gotten up to. And fuck if that didn’t get his motor revving but he wasn’t going to push anything. And over the next few days they had even more conversations. Jared had cancelled his poker night on Tuesday morning. This was too important and he didn’t want to give Genevieve any reason to pull away. To think she wasn’t still important. Wasn’t still needed. _Wanted_. 

It took ‘til Thursday for her to not flinch when Jensen gave her the simplest and most innocent of affections in front of Jared again. Jared made sure to give them both words of encouragement, mostly still directed at Jensen, but he didn’t go over the top with it, he wanted to keep a certain level of unobtrusiveness. Let her reclaim her closeness with Jensen on her own terms. It was well into the following week before she allowed anything more intimate. 

She’d been sitting in Jared’s lap and he’d been cupping her breasts when Jensen had nudged in with his tongue. And at Jared’s reassurance she had pulled her top down for Jensen to get at her nipples while Jared grinded his erection up against her ass, and he kissed her shoulder, “So good for us, Baby.”

Genevieve shivered with a whimper, reaching back with her hand to cup Jared’s cheek and Jared kissed the inside of her wrist, his own hands rubbing over her thighs, getting her to open them up. And he started stroking her pussy, her wetness growing until the smell of it was too strong for Jensen to ignore and he redirected his attentions, “Oh god,” Genevieve moaned as she collapsed back into Jared, pulling her skirt up and out of the way so he could have an unobstructed view of Jensen tongue-fucking her. Jared pinching and twisting and rolling her nipples between his fingers until she fell apart.

Jared lifted her enough to get his dick out of his pants and pulled her back down onto it, and Jensen just sat back to watch as Jared fucked up into her, “Your bitch is so beautiful isn’t she, Boy? Takes cock so well. Maybe she’ll be good and let you have your turn later, huh, Gen? You going to be a good little bitch for Jensen?”

“Fu-uck. Yes. Yes, Jared. I’ll b-be good. So-ooo good,” she said as she started to roll her hips, Jensen had started to lap at her clit and Jared came inside her just after her second orgasm hit her. 

He placed a kiss to her temple, “Our perfect girl.”


End file.
